18
by Chiharurina
Summary: Best friends Natsu and Lucy promise each other no matter what comes between them, they will no give up on each other. Lucy is 2 years older than Natsu and how will that turn out? Will that work out for the both of them in the future? Do they need to call their friendship quits? Read to find out! Based on the song 18 by 1D and 5sos! Nalu fanfic! All rights go to Hiro Mashima!


**18**

**By: Chiharurina❣**

**Age 12**

**Natsu POV**

Me and Lucy playing in Magnolias public playground. I always wanted to ask her about our future together. Yeah, I might have slight crush on her ever since I was 5 and she was 7. Does it feel weird to have a girl older than you and you have a crush on her? Isn't it more weirder that she is your best friend?

So much thoughts on my head that I didn't realized that she was surrounded by a group of boys.

I was so angry, I scolded at them to leave and never go near her ever again. I turned around and looked at her. Her face was calm and scared.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I got over protected and all."

"It's okay Natsu! Those boys were making me feel uncomfortable and weird. Thank you Natsu," Lucy said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back and I did promise her mom that i will protect Lucy before she passed away.

"Hey Lucy, I need you to promise something," I said as I pulled away from our hug.

"Sure Natsu what is it?"

"Promise me, even though we are 2 years apart, we will be best friends and we can work this out,"

"I promise Natsu, we can work this out. Aging will not stop us!" She yelled as she raised her arms in the arms in the air!

"Yay!"

**Age 14**

I am in 8th grade, still in middle school and Lucy is in high school, 10th grade. Man, this sucks so much. I am lucky she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Let's just hope when I enter school I can hang out with her as best friends again.

**Age 16**

I am in high school finally and in 10th grade. Lucy is a senior. Urgh. I hate age limits. I wish I can hang out with her a lot like we did back in the day where we didn't care if we are older or younger.

Last week, we were going to meet at this coffee shop near her place. I was about to get on the bus but I lost my wallet. I texted her I couldn't make it and i really do feel bad because we were waiting for this moment to just hangout and talked.

I couldn't hangout with her at school because she is a cheerleader, she has a job, and a senior. She is busy getting her grades up to graduate and going to practices and going to her job every 3 days.

I finally got my drivers license. So I can driver whenever and wherever I want! As long my mom let's me to.

Today Lucy invited me to this club and you have to be 18 to get in. So I ask one of my friend's dad to hook me up with a fake id. It worked when I walked past the security. Whoa I didn't know it worked that easy.

I walked up to Lucy and she told me she was tired and ask me if she can get a ride to go home. I nodded and brought her to my car.

We were talking about some random things that I can't even remember. I drove us to this ice cream shop that we used to go when we were little. I got chocolate and she has strawberry. We walked to this beautiful bridge and the moonlight with the river is so beautiful.

We look at each other as our faces started to lean. I leaned in and our lips locked. After 11 years, I finally get to kiss my true love. After we kissed, she started crying and hugged me so tight.

"Shh Lucy, what's wrong?" I said as I smooth her hair.

"Natsu you remember that I am graduating next week right? Then after that I am going to college three weeks later. I love you so much! But I can't be with you for that long! I hate this! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it so much!" She said sobbing on to my chest.

"It's okay Lucy we can figure this out together okay. I love you," I kissed her head and hugged her really tight.

"How Natsu? How?"

"Let's just try and hang out as long as we can before you graduate okay?"

"Okay Natsu. Okay."

Today is Lucy's graduation day. She looks so perfect standing there in her black and yellow graduation gown and cap. It's her turn to go on stage. She said her speech, got her diploma and shake the teachers and principal.

After we ate with her family, we went to the ice cream shop and sat on the bridge and look at the sunset. It's always this beautiful with the river still.

"Natsu, what is going to happen to us?" She asked as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Baby, I know you are going to college in three weeks. I am going to miss you so so much. I love you so very much. I think what's right for the both of us is to take a break," I started tearing up as I said that.

"Natsu I think you are right. I want to say I love so much Natsu. I will always be waiting for you. I love you."

I slammed my mouth onto her's. I kissed her like it's my last time alive. We pulled apart and hugged each other. Crying onto each other's shoulders. Whispering are feelings into our ears. Holding each other so tight.

Lucy left for college, and I am sitting on my bed, in my room looking at our childhood and middle school pictures. I am so sick of waiting until I am 18.

**Age 18**

I, Natsu Dragneel, is officially 18. It feels amazing. I am a adult. I can do whatever I want. Except for drinking. Have to wait 3 more years. Hahaha.

In one month, I am going to the same college as Lucy! I am so excited I get to see my love again! COLLEGE I AM ALREADY READY!

I arrive at the university. Whoa, it's so huge! I have a roommate name Gray and man he is so annoying. I mean he always takes off his shirt and he notices it!

I walked around the campus. Then, I spotted what I was missing for these past 2 years. Lucy Heartifila.

"Lucy?'

"Natsu?"

**Age 30**

Today is the day.

I am going to marry Lucy Heartifila.

I stand there with my best man, Gray, and wait for her appearance.

*Music started to play*

**Here is comes.**

The doors started to open and she walked down in her white dress, with flowers in her hands, and a veil on the back of her head, and her tied up in a round bun. I started at her for a long time, I didn't realized she was in front of me holding my hand.

"You look so beautiful I didn't know we were about to start darling," I whispered to her.

She blushed and smiled.

We said our vows and the moment has come.

"Do you, Lucy Heartifila, take Natsu Dragneel to honor, respect, care and love as long as you both shall live. As your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do,"

I insert the ring in her left fourth finger.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia to honor, respect, care and love as long as you both shall live. As your lawful wedded wife?"

"I sure do,"

She insert my ring on my left fourth finger to.

"I may pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

I slammed my lips onto hers once again to seal marriage.

**Best Day Ever.**

**Age 35**

I walked up the park hill with Lucy in front of me as I held on tight to her waist. She is 37 weeks pregnant with our daughter, Layla, our first born child. My child is going to be born in 3 weeks! I can't wait to meet her!

I pulled out the blanket out of the basket. I set it down on the grass and Lucy slowly sat down. I set her down on my lap and kiss her as my hands press onto her cheeks.

"I have told you I loved you when you were 18. I have loved you long before that to be honest. When I confessed my true feelings to you. We took a chance, God knows we tried, yet all along, I knew we'd be fine. Aging was the only thing that tear us apart huh? The moment I turned 18. I finally get to see your beautiful face again. I never gave up on you. **Never.** I love you too much to let you go with other guys. That's when I have to bent on one knee, open a little box with a shiny diamond ring with your name on it. To make you official mine. Now look where we are right now, happy married couple and our daughter due in 3 weeks. What's next?! I guess we have a long way to go."

I looked down at her and she was crying. I smiled and kissed her. One hand on her cheek and the other one her tummy to feel Layla.

"I love you Natsu,"

"I love you to Lucy,"

**Age 40**

I looked down at my wife and daughter. Sleeping peacefully as the moonlight shines on the both of them.

Layla, has Lucy's brown eyes with peach hair and my personality. She is so beautiful and I can't believe this is my child.

These two is so important to me. If anyone, I mean anyone take them away from me. I will hunt them down and kill them. No one takes my girls away from me. I swear I will protect them from anything and anyone. I promise to make them feel love everyday that they can remember it forever.

I kissed their foreheads and hugged them both tight. This is my life and I want to hold and love them forever as long as I can.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes I want to share with you all!<p>

1: I finish my 5sos book! Yay! Now, I have nothing to read.

2: I know this story is a little confusing! Sorry! -_- I was rushing and trying to get ideas from both bands and the song 18. I tried my best as I could! .

3: This is a little make up story because I want chapter 3 from the Fallen Heart special and stuff and I need more time. I might update next week. ; ) )

**Please leave a review! Bye Minna! Have a fantastic day! Love you all! **


End file.
